


Wordsearch

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Wordsearch

“Here’s ‘Phoenix’”, Mickey said, pointing over Ian’s shoulder at the wordsearch Ian was doing.

“Oh! Great, thanks!”

“And ‘Frankfort’ is down here, see?” He traced the word with his fingertip as Ian was still circling the first word.

“Oh, good.”

 “And ‘Lincoln’…”

“Wait, hold on!”

“Columbus… How did you not see Columbus?”

“Stop saying them!”

“I’m helping you, fuckhead!”

“No, you’re not. You’re just showing off!”

“I can’t help if I’ve got a good eye for this shit.”

“All right, then get one for yourself and let me do this one on my own, ok?”

“Gee, fine. Whatever.” Mickey was silent for a few seconds before adding. “Wanna fuck?”

Ian pretended he was still angry for a full minute before following Mickey into the bedroom.


End file.
